


Bed Of Blue

by Etoileige



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cemetery, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoileige/pseuds/Etoileige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day, the anniversary of the death of Gilbert Beilschimdt's old caretaker, Frederick. For the first time in more than a year he is able to visit the grave along with his brother, Ludwig. All dressed up and armed with a bouquet, will he spend the whole time reminiscing or break free of his sullen mood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I think I made the summary way to cool sounding, sorry ahead of time if it isn't what you expected. This is my first fanfic so I'm kinda nervous posting it, oh gosh. I know Prussia is a bit too calm but its for a good reason considering the situation. I feel that even he can be serious and calmer if given the chance. Also, this is a normal life au where they're humans so wouldn't it make sense that'd he grow up slightly once he enrolled into the military and have an actual human life where he ages properly and everything? So if you find that I mischaracterized Prussia, I apologize but I feel that I am not in the wrong when it comes to this story. Hope it suits your fancy!

The warm air was stifling to the man walking across the graveyard. His military dress did not offer much relief in the heat of August, causing him to wish that he didn't need it for an official engagement later on. The man, Gilbert Beilschmidt, looked down at the bouquet of flowers he had brought. _Cornflowers_ were their name, he recalled.

Being pulled back into his memories, he was a child again, young and wild with a bad attitude to match the scrapes and bruises he adorned. He couldn't have been older than six, tugging impatiently at the hand leading him for the umpteenth time. “Hey, old man! I said where are we going! The awesome me wants to know!” He complained.

“Now Gilbert, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” The ‘old man’ chuckled looking down at the boy fondly. “Also, please call me by my name, I’m not that old.” Though his long, grey hair and crinkled face disagreed otherwise.

“But your name is so weird to say!” Gilbert huffed.

“Oh just try please.”

A pause as Gilbert frowned at his caretaker. “Fine! Freeder… Fredrick… Fridderict… Fr-”

“Frederick.” The orphanage administrator patiently corrected.

“Too hard!” He cried, his free hand messing up his silver hair in frustration. “How about… How about I just call ya Old Fritz?”

Frederick patted down the albino’s hair, nodding. “Sounds like a good compromise to me. Also, we’re here, Gilbert.”

Gilbert tore his away gaze from Frederick’s face and looked down the hill they had just climbed. Taking in the the view, his red eyes widened and a grin threatened to split his face in two. Laying at the foot of the hill was a field of intensely blue flowers. Tearing his hand out of the administrators grasp he darted down the hill, stopping near the edge of field. “They’re so blue and awesome!” He exclaimed “Can I play in them?!”

Going down the hill in a calmer manner, Frederick smiled a yes at the exuberant boy. Squealing in delight, Gilbert took off into the bed of flowers, Frederick not far behind. Together they played in the field, chasing dragonflies until too tired to run anymore. Side by side they laid in the field next to one another, gazing at the sky and pointing out shapes in the clouds, a blue rivaling the sky’s dancing at the edges of their vision...

Gilbert's steps halted, having reached his destination; a grave marked with the name of his former guardian.

Abruptly, the blue of those cornflowers from his memory shifted. The happiness associated with them did a 180 as he looked down at a casket filled with the flora. He was 17; the father figure of his life laid cold and stiff in a coffin overflowing with cornflowers. They had always been the administrator's treasured flower and the whole orphanage worked diligently to gather enough cornflowers to fill the casket. Gilbert was fighting back the tears stinging his eyes, refusing to cry in front of his younger brother who was currently clutching his right hand. Ludwig was as quiet as always but when Gilbert glanced down to check for any emotion on the stoic boys face, his eyebrows shot up at the sight. Ludwig was crying, tears flowing in a steady stream down his cheeks, eyebrows furrowed and lip quivering. Before he could fully even process the fact Ludwig was openly showing emotion for the first time in 5 years, Gilbert is scooping him into a hug. He could feel his brother tense before hesitantly moving his arms to return the hug, small hands digging into the suit fabric. “It’s okay Luddy, you’re allowed to cry.” He whispered softly.

“If… If I’m allowed to cry… Then so is b-big brother.” Ludwig retorted, voice muffled and shaky. “Big brrrother lo-loved M-Mr. Frederick more than I-I did ssso…”

Gilbert let out a large sigh he didn't know he was holding, effectively cutting off Ludwig. “I hear you Ludwig, I hear you.” With those words, a switch was flipped within both the boys, letting go of the damn they had built inside their hearts. Together they sobbed over their loss, clutching to each other, seeking comfort. No one had moved to calm the Beilschmidt boys as it was obvious they needed this. They had been the children closest to Frederick and letting them have this moment was the right thing to do.

They stayed like that for some time, until their tears had ran out and breathing calmed. Hesitantly, Gilbert stood up straight and looked down at his beloved Old Fritz. He had looked so peaceful, he remembered that image clearly. Fredericks long locks surrounding his face and shoulders gracefully, intermingling with the cornflowers. It almost  looked as if he was just sleeping with his eyes closed and a small smile still ghosting his lips. He was sleeping on a bed of blue...

A heavy hand clasping his shoulder broke the spell, and Gilbert was pulled back to the present. Lifting his head slowly he looked to see who it was, although he already knew the answer. Sure enough he was met with piercing blue eyes, slicked back golden hair, and a face a stoic as ever; his little brother Ludwig. "Brother, we have to be back at headquarters by thirteen hundred hours, remember. Please don't make us late."

"Of course I remember, Luddy. Just... Just be patient, okay? Its been a few years since I was able to last visit so.." He trailed off, his eyes wandering back to the tombstone.

"Understood. I'll be back to get you when its time though." Ludwig nodded, turning sharply on his heel and promptly walking towards a nearby bench. Gilbert knew his brother didn't mean to sound so cold, it was just who he was. Although he was being more patient than normal with his elder brother, seeing as he wasn't his loud and boisterous self, Gilbert figured that was the reason.

Turning back to the gravestone he crouched down to be level with it, not able to sit for fear of staining his uniform. Taking a deep breath, Gilbert smiled at the tombstone. “Hey there, Old Fritz. It’s me! Your favourite albino, the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! I know it’s been a while since I lasted visited you, but I've been so busy with the army that I-” He groaned and held out the bouquet of flowers. “Look, you know me and excuses and apologies aren’t really my thing. I got you some cornflowers to make up for it my absence and have officially decided that I won’t be all gloomy just because it’s the anniversary of your death. I have a lot to tell you so you damn well better be listening carefully from up there.”  Placing the bouquet against the grave, he took off his red beret and stuffed it in his pocket before resuming speaking. “I’m happy to tell you that both Ludwig and I have ranked pretty good in the German Military. Luddy is now the Major and I’m Second Lieutenant! I know, I know, I let my little brother out rank the awesome me. But holy shit, I guess four years doesn't make a difference when you’re him! It’s like he was born to be in the Military! I like it too, believe it or not.  Who would've thought some  punk ass, troublemaker like me would find his place in the army? But here I am, in full uniform dress and although the heat is roasting me, I can’t say I’m not happy!

But enough of the military, I know you really want to hear about our personal lives!” Gilbert grinned, snickering a tad. “We've both found someone! They’re brothers too, which is kinda weird, especially since you look at them and you can instantly tell. We met them on a trip to Italy and I got the younger one. Luddy and Feliciano are total opposites though but somehow perfect for each other. Feli is a little ball of sunshine brimming with whimsy but somehow he managed to warm Luddy’s stone heart and it’s just way too cute to watch them be all domestic together.” He fawned “Ludwig popped the question last month and he complains almost everyday about how overzealous Feli is with the planning, but I know he’s happy. Oh! I bet you want to know about my cute Italian too, huh? Well Marcello is definitely not as whimsical and absent minded as Feli, but he's so sweet I think I might get cavities at times! The other day I came home all sweaty and gross because of this damn heat to find that he had bought a little kiddie pool and was sitting in it waiting for me!” Just like that, Gilbert was off on a ramble, talking about his boyfriend along with his and his brother’s personal lives along with their friends’ love lives and generally gossiping like a teenage girl.

He didn't have all day though and soon enough Ludwig was behind him again and coughing loudly into his fist. Halting in his speech, Gilbert looked up at the slab of muscle that was Ludwig and grinned wickedly. “Aww, is Luddy embarrassed that I’m telling Old Fritz about how cute you and your fiancé are?” He teased.

Although glad to see his brother back to normal, Ludwig couldn't help but frown as he felt his ears burn. “It’s not that. It’s time we said our goodbyes and left, brother.”

Sighing, Gilbert admitted defeat and stood up so he didn't have to crane his neck so much to look at Ludwig. Admittedly though he was still noticeably shorter and still had to look up to meet his eye. “Boo, you’re no fun Luddy! But I get it, time to go…” Looking back at the tombstone, he pulled his beret back out and replaced in back onto his head. “Sorry, look like it’s time to go. Can’t exactly fight time, can I? I promise though that I’ll try to visit more often though! You can count on it! But I guess until next time… Goodbye, Old Fritz.” With that and a short goodbye from Ludwig, the two brothers walked away from the grave site, leaving only the blue bouquet behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! In the language of flowers, Cornflowers mean delicacy and refinement. Also, they're the national flower of Prussia!
> 
> So there you have it, my first fanfic. Hope it met to your expectations and I'd love to hear your comments and views on it! Hearing others peoples thought always helps me write better for the future!
> 
> Also, if I feel enough people want it, I might write up Prussia's rant to Old Fritz, though it will be ship heavy I didn't include it because I felt it'd make this one-shot too long and be too awkwardly placed. That, and I'm lazy.
> 
> Tumblr: etoileige.tumblr.com


End file.
